Awakening
by Cassisins
Summary: Hay un príncipe en Poniente. Un príncipe con el cabello como alas de cuervo y ojos de estrellas y piel de nieve. Un príncipe viajero con huevos de dragón en sus brazos y un león en su espalda. Un príncipe que no habla.


**Advertencias:**

*AU

*Basado sólo en la serie y cosas que he aprendido de otros fanfics y _._

*Mutismo

*Muchas incongruencias.

* * *

 **Behind the light**

 **...**

Ni bien había terminado el período de duelo por la muerte de la reina Elia y los señores de todo Westeros no perdieron el tiempo en enviar propuestas de matrimonio o a sus propias hijas al rey Rhaegar.

No era inesperado, Rhaegar todavía era joven y necesitaba una reina que gobernara a su lado y una esposa que fuera una madre para sus hijos. Cada mujer soltera y de alta cuna en Westeros estaba más que dispuesta a ser todo lo que su rey necesitaba y más; especialmente, ellas querían dar a luz dragones, bebés hermosos con la sangre de dioses, tal como la norteña y la dorniana habían hecho.

Era una lástima que Cersei Lannister estuviera casada con Stannis Baratheon, criando a sus hijos en Stormlands.

Los dornienses estaban molestos por el poco respeto mostrado a su difunta princesa. Rhaegar mismo no estaba contento con la situación y ni hablar de los niños que aún resentían la muerte de su madre; no acababan de llorar su muerte y ya les estaban lanzando a la cara una nueva mujer para ocupar su lugar.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! —gritó Aegon, poniendo en su voz toda la fuerza de sus ocho días de nombre —. ¡Si no fuera por ti mamá estaría viva! ¡Ahora papá va a casarse con otra mujer y es tu culpa!

Rhaenys corrió hasta Jon, tapando sus oídos y abrazándolo contra su pecho —. ¡Silencio, Egg!

— ¡No! ¡Es la verdad! ¡Y lo odio! —Aegon miró a su hermana y entonces clavó su mirada húmeda en la mata de rizos entre sus brazos —. ¡Te odio, Jon! ¡Ojalá hubieras muerto tú!

Y echó a correr fuera de la habitación, ignorando las miradas tristes de los tres guardias; de ser Oswell quien lo siguió y las de ser Jaime y ser Gerold que permanecieron atrás, cuidando de sus hermanos.

— Está bien ahora, se ha ido —Rhaenys soltó lentamente a Jon, destapando sus oídos, pero sin alejarse. No había lágrimas, sólo su rostro rojo y su mirada rota delataban el daño que las palabras de Aegon habían hecho. Al igual que su voz, las lágrimas de su hermano se habían ido con su madre —. No hagas caso a Egg, hermanito. Él aún está herido por la muerte de mamá y con lo tonto que es no sabe canalizar su dolor de otra forma que no sea la ira. Él no te odia, eres nuestro hermanito, él nunca podría odiarte. Nadie que te conozca podría odiarte.

De pronto su vista se nubló y sintió las pequeñas manos de Jon en sus mejillas, ella estaba llorando. No sabía cuándo había comenzado, pero no podía detenerse; tenía diez días de nombre, era la mayor, y su hermano bebé la estaba consolando sin palabras, a su manera.

— No es tu culpa, Jon. No es tu culpa. No es tu culpa —repitió una y otra vez entre sollozos, con sus manos sobre las de su hermano, quien lloraba en su corazón junto con ella.

 **…**

Rhaegar observó a sus hijos; estaban rompiendo el ayuno y el mayor no podía evitar dejar su comida de lado en favor de mirar atentamente a sus pequeños dragones. Su Rhaneys estaba sentada entre ambos chicos, alternando entre conversar con Aegon, quien sólo le gruñía en respuesta, y apilar más comida en el plato de Jon, quien hacía todo lo posible por complacer a su hermana. Verlos era como admirar fantasmas, Rhaenys era la imagen de Elia, Jon la de Lyanna y Aegon la de Rhaegar mismo. Él había luchado tanto por tener a estos niños, obsesionado por una profecía que ahora lo hacía sentir ira hacía sí mismo por lo estúpido que había sido; había perdido a las dos mujeres que más amó, hizo sangrar al reino y ahora tenía a tres niños sin madre que lo necesitaban más de lo que él se sentía capaz de hacer.

No sólo tenía tres dragones en sus manos, tenía tres dragones rotos que no sabía cómo curar, el mismo Rhaegar sentía que apenas podía mantenerse en una pieza, sujetándose con las uñas. Pero no se trataba de él, ya no, o tal vez nunca lo fue. Lo importante eran estos niños, sus hijos eran quienes necesitaban de su cuidado, su amor y atención antes de que los perdiera más allá de la reparación.

Ellos no necesitaban otra madre, no la querían y a decir verdad, Rhaegar tampoco. Ya había tenido dos esposas, dos reinas, no hacía falta una tercera. El consejo se enfadaría, habían estado presionando desde la muerte de Elia, ansiosos de que alguna de sus hijas fuera escogida. A Rhaegar no podía importarle menos lo que esos viejos quisieran y no podían presionarlo por niños, no cuando ya tenía tres hijos y si algo les pasara, aún estaban Viserys y Daenerys. La herencia era lo de menos.

Rhaegar salió de sus pensamientos ante el sonido de la risa de su princesa, notando a sus príncipes enfurruñados con los rostros manchados de nata. Él tomó una decisión.

De ahora en adelante su vida se dedicaría a su reino y a sus hijos.

¿Una nueva esposa? ¿Para qué? Él ya era un padre.

 **…**

Tyrion Lannister no estaba seguro de qué hacía en King's Landing. Tywin siempre se había negado a que su hijo menor pusiera un pie en la corte, no queriendo traer más vergüenza a su casa con el Imp desfilando por ahí.

Por supuesto, las delicadezas sensibles de su padre nunca habían sido algo que preocupara Tyrion, por lo que decidió hacer lo mejor que pudiera de la situación. Pasaba horas en los burdeles y emborrachándose con el mejor vino a su alcance, y gastaba aún más horas leyendo los libros de la biblioteca real. Desde luego, también mantenía los ojos y los oídos abiertos a cualquier chisme jugoso que pudiera esconder alguna información valiosa.

A pesar de sus actividades agotadoras siempre encontraba el tiempo para hablar con Jaime y para verse envuelto en algunas de las actividades de los jóvenes príncipes cuando su hermano estaba de guardia.

Justo ahora se encontraba presente en una de las lecciones de los príncipes, escuchando al maestre explicar uno de los tantos eventos históricos que marcaron a los Targaryen. Para Tyrion no pasó desapercibido el brillo en los ojos del príncipe más joven ante la mención de Daemon como Comandante de la Guardia Real, era claro el interés que el chico tenía, seguramente deseando profundizar en el tema, sin embargo, el maestre siguió adelante. El Lannister no estaba satisfecho con ello.

— Disculpe, maestre, pero creo que es necesario hacer un paréntesis y ahondar en los logros que el príncipe Daemon llevó a cabo en su tiempo como Comandante. Puede ser de interés de los príncipes y sin duda una noble motivación.

El viejo frunció el ceño, molesto por la interrupción, pero se mordió la lengua al ver las miradas interesadas de sus cargos.

— ¿Debería dar más detalle sobre esto? —inquirió no sin amabilidad.

Aegon se encogió de hombros y Jon asintió.

— Muy bien —y entonces procedió.

Tyrion tomó un libro y se dispuso a leerlo, decidiendo que había hecho suficiente, pero no sin antes notar la mirada que el príncipe Jon le dio.

Fue más tarde, cuando la lección terminó y se estaban retirando, que el más joven príncipe se acercó con esos ojos oscuros, pero la mirada más clara que Tyrion vio nunca, y le dio un apretón firme a su mano antes de seguir su camino.

— Eso fue un gracias —dijo Jaime, pasando a su lado para seguir a su cargo.

Tyrion los vio alejarse, sintiendo calidez ahí donde la mano infantil lo había tocado.

 **…**

Oberyn observó con atención mientras Jon entrenaba con Jaime Lannister, escuchando a su vez los consejos que Barristan Selmy lanzaba desde su posición junto a la princesa Daenerys, quien era el otro espectador de la escena. A pesar de ser su día de nombre el niño no tenía intención alguna de dejar de lado su entrenamiento, sus lecciones con el maestre habían sido suspendidas tanto para él como para todos los niños de la realeza; en realidad, toda actividad había sido interrumpida en favor de la preparación de la fiesta de esta noche. Los criados iban y venían, entre preparar el gran salón y atender las necesidades de sus invitados.

Así como Oberyn había llegado acompañado de sus hijas y una pequeña comitiva de Dorne, señores y señoras de varias casas habían llegado para celebrar el noveno día de nombre del segundo príncipe de Westeros. Esta fiesta era la primera que se celebraba desde la muerte de Elia, habían pasado dos años desde entonces, pero Rhaegar había mantenido los grandes eventos al mínimo. Oberyn no estaba seguro de si el hombre lo había hecho por respeto a Elia o por simple apariencia, pero tomando en cuenta que había rechazado el tomar una nueva esposa y, en cambio, decidió dedicarse a sus hijos y al reino, Oberyn se inclinaba a lo primero. Era cierto que a él no le gustaba Rhaegar, pero estaba complacido con sus decisiones, incluso agradecido. Él y Doran aún sufrían por su hermana, por su preciosa Elia, y era un dolor que nunca desaparecería, pero estaban contentos de ver que los derechos de sus sobrinos como herederos al trono de hierro no estaban en peligro, en especial el que ellos eran bien cuidados y amados… Los tres de ellos.

Porque este niño de cabellos oscuros también era su familia, después de tantos años no podía ser de manera diferente. Elia había amado a este niño tanto como amaba a Aegon y Rhaenys; él era el hijo de su corazón y lo había protegido como tal incluso en su muerte. Los Martell habían seguido el ejemplo de su princesa y aprendieron a amar al niño. Jon era tan fácil de amar y ahora que Elia no estaba, Oberyn se encontraba con que no podía hacer cualquier cosa menos. Era por eso que no dudó en tomar a sus hijas y viajar a King's Landing para estar con su sobrino, sin embargo, no había esperado que las cosas estuvieran tan mal… Tan tristes.

Por un momento, Oberyn quiso culpar a Rhaegar, pero se dio cuenta que su buen hermano hacía todo lo posible para mantener a su familia unida a la vez que se aseguraba de mantener el reino en pie. Ahora entendía por qué la reina Rhaella había dejado Dragonstone con sus hijos para ayudar en el cuidado de sus nietos. De Aegon, que parecía detestar a su hermano y, en el mejor de los casos, lo ignoraba; de Rhaenys, que parecía mayor a sus años, tratando de mantener a raya a Aegon y cuidar de Jon, y este último que seguía sin emitir una palabra.

— Eres bueno con la espada, pequeño lobo —dijo cuando la lección terminó, acercándose al pequeño grupo —. Se te da naturalmente —le sonrió al niño y se alegró de ser correspondido.

Jon le sonrió, contento de verlo ahí.

— También es bueno con el arco —intervino la pequeña Daenerys, acercándose hasta estar junto a Jon.

El príncipe de Dorne sonrió divertido, tenía entendido que esos dos eran inseparables, casi tanto como Jon y Aegon lo habían sido hace no más de dos años atrás.

— No tengo duda de eso, pequeña princesa —entonces se acuclilló frente a ellos, clavando su mirada en Jon —. Incluso me atrevo a decir que sería tan bueno con una lanza si se da la oportunidad —el mencionado arrugó la nariz un poco, no apreciando la idea —. ¿Eso es uno, sobrino?

El niño asintió, dándole unas palmaditas a su espada de practica y luego a su propio pecho, como queriendo enfatizar su punto. Oberyn sonrió, recordando los juegos que tenían cuando Elia todavía vivía; Aegon, Jon y Rhaenys eran los guerreros que salvarían a la reina Elia del dragón Oberyn, Jon y Rhaenys eran quienes siempre iban al frente, atacando sin tregua, mientras que Aegon se mantenía a la distancia, lanzando ramas y bellotas a Oberyn. Elia solía decir que Aegon amaría el arco y Jon la espada. Ella no se había equivocado.

— Entonces espero con ansias el día en que pueda enfrentar mi lanza contra tu espada —dijo Oberyn, inclinando la cabeza solemnemente, lo que le ganó una nueva sonrisa del niño.

— Jon ganará —Daenerys levantó la barbilla con orgullo y entonces miró al par de guardias detrás de ellos —. ¿No es así, ser Jaime y ser Barristan?

— Por supuesto, princesa —concedió ser Barristan con la seriedad debida, pero con los ojos brillantes de diversión.

— Si el príncipe continúa entrenando no cabe duda que se convertirá en un gran espadachín que vencerá al mismo ser Arthur Dayne —respondió Jaime, guiñándole un ojo a Jon, quien se sonrojó por las palabras.

Daenerys asintió seriamente —. Jon será el mejor de todos.

Jon estaba completamente avergonzado después de eso así que tomó la mano de su tía y le suplicó con la mirada que parara, él no era bueno con los elogios.

— Hay que parar, princesa —Oberyn le sonrió al par —, has hecho tu punto y me temo, que de seguir, mi sobrino terminará fundiéndose de lo rojo que se está poniendo —llamó la atención de Jon —. Todos esperamos por tu futuro, pequeño lobo, ¿qué harás? ¿Aullarás a la luna o rugirás a tus enemigos?

Los dos guardias reales se tensaron y Daenerys frunció el ceño, ellos entendían lo que Oberyn quería decir, pero eso era un tema que todos trataban con guantes. Jon, por su parte, mantuvo su mirada oscura, viéndolo fijamente sin delatar nada. Oberyn asintió.

— Muy bien, estás tomando tu tiempo, puedo respetar eso. Sólo no tardes demasiado, Elia amaba tu risa y a mí no me importaría volver a escucharla.

 **…**

Rhaegar estaba firmando unos papeles en su solar cuando Rhaenys llegó corriendo con las mejillas rojas y los ojos húmedos.

— ¡Papá! ¡Es Jon! ¡Cayó de un árbol y no despierta! —lloró ella, deteniéndose abruptamente frente a su escritorio.

Al oír lo último Rhaegar se paró de inmediato y se acercó a su hija —. Rhaenys, ¿qué estás diciendo?

— ¡No despierta! ¡Papá, no quiero que él se vaya como mamá! —gritó, lanzándose a los brazos del mayor, quien la atrapó y la levantó con facilidad, caminando hacia la puerta donde ser Gerold lo veía con ojos alarmados.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo, ser Gerold? —preguntó mientras apresuraba sus pasos por el pasillo, seguido rápidamente por el mencionado y por su fiel amigo ser Arthur.

— Jaime lo llevó a su habitación, la princesa Daenerys y lord Tyrion fueron por el maestre —informó —. Todo fue demasiado rápido, mi rey, la rama se rompió… Intentamos atraparlo, Jaime no dudó, pero no fue suficiente, no… —fue cortado por la mano de Arthur en su brazo.

— Fue un accidente, Gerold —entonces negó con la cabeza hacia Rhaegar, quien no aminoraba su paso a la vez que intentaba consolar a su hija.

— Después hablaremos de lo sucedido, ahora sólo me importa ver a Jon —dijo Rhaegar, dándole un beso rápido a Rhaenys, quien sollozó más fuerte ante el nombre de su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Jon se encontraron con Jaime, Barristan y Oswell parados junto a las puertas abiertas; Rhaegar los ignoró en favor de apresurarse dentro de la habitación en donde Pycelle ya se encontraba. Bajó a Rhaenys, quien corrió hacia Aegon y Daenerys que estaban parados al pie de la cama junto a Tyrion Lannister.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijo? —preguntó, acercándose al viejo maestre y viendo la figura inconsciente de su pequeño tendido en la cama, tuvo que forzarse para alejar el recuerdo de que Jon ya había estado en esta posición años atrás.

— Lo he revisado y el príncipe no presenta huesos rotos, sólo algunos cortes y moretones —informó el viejo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no está despierto? —demandó de inmediato.

— Es por el golpe en la cabeza, su gracia, pero ya he mandado por unas hierbas que lo harán despertar.

— ¿Y si no despierta? —la voz de Aegon se hizo lugar.

— ¿Te importaría si no lo hiciera? —Daenerys lo vio con una mirada venenosa que una niña de su edad no debía tener.

Aegon sólo frunció el ceño y giró el rostro. Un incómodo silencio se hizo lugar, pero fue roto rápidamente cuando un sirviente llegó con las hierbas que dio enseguida al maestre.

Pycelle no perdió tiempo y prendió las hierbas, haciendo que el humo oloroso que desprendía llegara a la nariz de Jon. Pasaron unos momentos y Jon reaccionó, sus parpados se levantaron pesadamente, sus ojos nublados se movieron de un lado a otro hasta que recayeron en el rostro de Rhaegar. Jon movió sus labios, llamándolo silenciosamente.

Rhaegar le sonrió a su hijo menor, escuchando suspiros de alivio detrás de él —. Gracias a los dioses, Jon.

Con permiso, Pycelle procedió a revisarlo nuevamente y después de unos momentos asintió satisfecho —. El príncipe Jon está bien, su gracia. Sólo necesita descansar y tomar un poco de leche de amapola para el dolor. Su cabeza le dolerá por un par de días, pero nada para alarmarse.

— Gracias maestre, puede retirarse —con eso dicho, Pycelle tomó sus cosas y tras hacer una reverencia salió —. Lord Tyrion, si fuera tan amable de acompañar a mis hijos y a mi hermana con mi madre —dijo, dirigiéndose al pequeño grupo que tenía claras intenciones de quedarse ahí y comenzar a hablar, algo que Jon no necesitaba por el momento.

— Por supuesto, su gracia —respondió el enano, instando gentilmente a los niños a retirarse.

— No hay objeciones —habló Rhaegar, no dejando a su hija y hermana hablar —. Jon necesita descansar, pueden verlo más tarde. Ahora vayan con mi madre —indicó una vez más.

Las chicas hicieron una mueca, pero obedecieron no sin antes prometerle a Jon que regresarían. Aegon encabezó la salida sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su hermano.

Una vez las puertas se cerraron, Rhaegar puso toda su atención en su joven hijo.

— Me diste un gran susto, Jon —dijo, arrodillándose junto a la cama para estar al mismo nivel de los ojos de su hijo —. No vuelvas a ponerte en peligro así, ¿de acuerdo?

Jon lo miró avergonzado y tomó sus manos entre sus dos más pequeñas, apretándolas. Su hijo se estaba disculpando. Rhaegar lo vio con tristeza.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a hablar, Jon? Aún recuerdo cuando dijiste que como Aegon no podía cantar para salvar su vida tú lo harías, que querías cantar como yo, ¿aún quieres hacerlo? No, supongo que no. Tu voz se fue con Elia, pero sabes que a ella no le gustaría verte así, ni a ella y ni a Lyanna.

Las manos de Jon lo soltaron y viajaron a su cabello, cepillando mechones plateados lejos de su rostro y acariciándolo detrás de sus orejas. Rhaegar clavó su mirada en el niño frente a él, en los rizos oscuros y los ojos acerados que apenas escondían la tristeza que cargaba. Tal vez su voz estaba sellada por esa tristeza también.

— No eres feliz aquí —susurró, ¿pero quién era feliz en King's Landing? —. Si te envío lejos tal vez lo seas.

Pensó de inmediato a dónde podría ir, ¿Dragonstone? Podría enviarlo ahí junto con su madre y hermanos, los dioses sabían que Rhaella también era más feliz lejos de King's Landing. O tal vez Invernalia, recordaba que Lyanna le había dicho una vez que le gustaría que su hijo o hija conociera el Norte, que se enamorara de la nieve y que conociera a su otra familia, que amara la parte de su sangre que era Stark.

— Tarde o temprano tienes que encontrar tu camino, así como tus hermanos también lo harán, y si ese camino no es cerca de mí entonces tengo que aceptarlo —entonces Jon apoyó su frente contra la suya —. Sólo prométeme que me dejarás escuchar tu voz otra vez —un golpecito cariñoso en su nariz fue su respuesta.

 **…**

Loras Tyrell recordaba la primera vez que visitó King's Landing.

Se había unido a la comitiva de su padre para llevar a Margaery a la corte con el objetivo de ser la dama de honor de la princesa Rhaenys. Ya que el rey no había arreglado ningún matrimonio para sus hijos y como el deseo de Margaery, y por tanto de los Tyrell, era ser una reina, se decidió que la mejor manera de acercarse a la corona era siendo amiga de la princesa.

Margaery fue aceptada, por supuesto.

Debido a que Mace Tyrell había decidido quedarse algunos días, Loras pronto se encontró pasando una tarde en los jardines en compañía de su hermana y la princesa Rhaenys, viendo a la reina Rhaella y a los niños reales más jóvenes, Jon y Daenerys, haciendo coronas de flores cerca de ellos.

— El príncipe Jon parece muy diligente con esas flores —comentó Margaery.

— Si tuviera opción, Jon estaría practicando su espada con ser Jaime, pero Dany no le ha dado ninguna —la princesa se rio —. Si Daenerys quiere hacer coronas de flores con Jon, entonces Jon lo hará.

— Son muy unidos entonces —siguió Margaery.

— Sí —y entonces, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma, dijo —: Él y Aegon también lo eran, ni siquiera podían dormir en camas separadas.

Su hermana vio atentamente a la princesa con una mirada comprensiva, lejos de cualquier simpatía fingida —. Entonces todo cambió.

El _después de la muerte de la reina Elia_ quedó colgando en el aire, pero la princesa sólo le dio una sonrisa triste a Margaery.

De pronto, la risa de la reina Rhaella les llamó la atención. El príncipe y la princesa Daenerys estaban colocando una corona en la cabeza de la reina, cada uno tomando un extremo y posándola con delicadeza, para enseguida repartirle besos por todo el rostro.

Loras se sorprendió, su abuela siempre decía que la corte era un nido de víboras y sin duda era cierto, pero parecía que la familia real se amaba, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

Las risas disminuyeron un poco y Loras vio a la reina colocar una corona sobre cada una de las pequeñas cabezas, mientras ella trenzaba una corona con el cabello de su hija el príncipe tomo un puñado de flores en sus brazos y corrió hacia ellos.

Él paró sus pasos frente a su hermana, mostrando una corona.

— ¿Para mí? —la princesa Rhaenys sonrió, ganándose un asentimiento como respuesta. Inclinó su cabeza y el príncipe procedió a acomodar la corona —. ¿Me veo bonita? —como respuesta recibió una caricia en la mejilla y una mirada fija, ella rio encantada —. Gracias, hermanito.

Entonces el príncipe dirigió su atención a Margaery, tendiéndole otra corona. Su hermana lo vio sorprendida, pero se recompuso rápidamente, aceptando el regalo con gracia y ganando una sonrisa tímida del príncipe. En el momento siguiente fue Loras quien tenía una corona frente a él.

Tanto la princesa Rhaenys como Margaery soltaron risas divertidas.

— Él no es una dama, Jon —informó la princesa entre risas —. Lord Loras sin duda es tan bonito como una, pero me temo que te equivocaste.

Ante lo dicho el príncipe adoptó un sonrojo avergonzado, volteando a ver a su hermana con una mirada angustiada.

— Oh, hermano, debes sentirte alagado de que el príncipe Jon ten considere tan bonito como para merecer tu propia corona de flores —Margaery le dio una sonrisa demasiado encantada, apenas opacada por el brillo divertido de sus ojos.

— Lo estoy, dulce hermana —dijo Loras a su vez —. No hay ofensa alguna, mi príncipe. Acepto con gusto su regalo —le sonrió, tratando de sacarlo de su apuro.

El mencionado entonces se acercó, colocando la corona en los rizos de Loras con vacilación.

— La usaré con orgullo —anunció Loras, recibiendo una sonrisa tímida a cambio.

El príncipe pronto dio media vuelta y regresó a su abuela y a su tía.

Era bien sabido en todo el reino la condición del príncipe más joven, del mutismo autoimpuesto después de la tragedia. Sin duda era un inconveniente y podía resultar bastante incómodo, pero habiéndolo presenciado de primera mano Loras no podía hacer otra cosa que considerarlo entrañable.

Ahora, meses después, Loras estaba de regreso en King's Landing para convertirse en el escudero de Ser Jaime Lannister.

— Llegaste justo a tiempo, Loras —informó el caballero.

— ¿Qué quiere decir, ser?

— Vamos con el príncipe a Dragonstone y a Invernalia —entonces unas botas y una espada fueron puestas en sus brazos —. Quiero todo limpio, brillante y afilado. Partimos en un par de días.

 **…**

Jon se paró frente al árbol sonriente que su padre había mandado a plantar en honor a Lyanna Stark. El mismo árbol frente al que Elia Martell se había arrodillado para acompañarlo en sus oraciones aun cuando ella no había creído en los mismos dioses.

Oró a los viejos dioses, enviando pensamientos a aquellos de su familia que habían muerto. Por último, colocó un par de rosas en la base del árbol; una rosa para la madre que nunca conoció y otra para la madre que murió por él.

 **…**

 _Te fuiste._

 _Te fuiste y no te despediste._

 _¿Ahora eres tú el resentido?_

 **…**

 _Rhaenys te extraña, pero sobretodo está preocupada. Ella no debería estarlo, tú estás bien en Dragonstone, la abuela siempre te mima y tienes a la tía Dany. Papá también te extraña, él no lo dice, pero es fácil verlo. Él te llama y te busca con la mirada hasta que recuerda que no estás aquí, entonces actúa como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre se guarda todo para no molestar a nadie, tú te pareces mucho a él._

 _Yo no quiero extrañarte._

 **…**

 _Es aburrido sin todos ustedes aquí._

 _No tengo a nadie a quien gritarle._

 _¿Por qué nunca te defendiste? Ni siquiera tenías que hablar, podías golpearme a cambio. A nadie le hubiera importado._

 _A mí no me habría importado._

 **…**

 _Sin ti aquí tengo toda la atención._

 _Margaery Tyrell es la dama de compañía de Rhae, pero siempre me está sonriendo y tratando de tocarme. Es molesto. Todos hablan de los buenos modales que tiene, de lo hermosa y lo encantadora que es. Nuestra hermana es más hermosa y tú eres mucho más encantador, siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa. Por supuesto, sigo teniendo el mejor cabello… No se lo digas a la tía Dany._

 **…**

 _El tío Viserys ha estado diciendo que él sería un mejor rey que yo, es sólo un hablador._

 _El tío Oberyn me dijo una vez que, cuando eramos bebés, papá solía decirle a mamá que el trono era mío, que estaba destinado a ser rey mientras que tú serías el salvador del mundo. Creo que es tonto, cierta o no, la profecía es ambigua, según la traducción en alto Valyrio puede tratarse de un príncipe o una princesa; podría ser Rhae o Dany. Como dije, tonto._

 _De cualquier manera, el tío Viserys… Si algo me pasa tú eres el siguiente en la línea, eres mi heredero, y sé que el tuyo sería Rhae o Dany. Él nunca será rey._

 **…**

 _Yo no quería despedirme, no tenía derecho, no cuando seguía aferrándome a mi enojo._

 _Sigo enojado, después de tanto tiempo no sé cómo detenerme._

 _¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Me odias por lo mal que te he tratado?_

 **…**

 _Huevos de dragón._

 _Sólo tú y Dany podrían lograr tal cosa._

 _Leí la descripción que hiciste de ellos en la carta para papá. Fue fácil imaginarlos, pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera rocé su hermosura. Viserys está tan envidioso, quiere viajar a Dragonstone sólo para encontrar uno propio o robar uno de los tuyos, es una lástima que aunque zarpe ya mismo tú estarás en camino a Invernalia._

 _¿Me dejarás tocarlos cuando nos volvamos a ver?_

 **…**

 _¿Cómo es el Norte? ¿Hace tanto frio como dicen? Estoy seguro que eso no es problema, la mitad de ti está hecha de hielo, después de todo._

 _¿Los Stark te tratan bien? ¿Mostraste los huevos de dragón a tus primos? Seguro están fascinados._

 **…**

 _El aniversario de la muerte de mamá se acerca. ¿Lo recuerdas o ya lo olvidaste porque estás feliz con tu familia Stark?_

 **…**

 _Lo siento._

 **…**

 _No es tu culpa._

* * *

 **N/A:** Sí, esto en realidad tiene un objetivo, todo quedará más claro en el siguiente capítulo cuando el verdadero viaje de Jon comience.

En cuanto a la personalidad de Dany, resultó así porque aquí creció con una madre, sobrinos y un hermano (Rhaegar) que la aman, además de que Viserys no tuvo la oportunidad de atormentarla. Por lo tanto, Dany resultó con una actitud más firme desde pequeña.

Sobre los guiños al Jonerys, no fue planeado así, conforme iba escribribiendo se dio naturalmente. En un principio no planeaba emparejamientos oficiales, pero ya veremos a dónde me lleva esta historia

El misterio de la muerte de Elia se aclarará más adelante, sean pacientes.

Cualquier crítica, sugerencia o especulación es bienvenida. No prometo una respuesta, pero sí su realización en la historia según sea conveniente... O algo así.

Espero les gustara~ Hasta la próxima!


End file.
